The music of love and hate
by Dalek Prime
Summary: Ten different White Pantera x Voltura ficlets based off of ten different songs.


A/n: I don't own EL Tigre or any of the songs mentioned.

The music of love and hate

**Forget It by Breaking Benjamin **

Rodolfo looked through his old high school year book that he left in the attic, as he did he noticed a picture in the 'most likely' part of the book. It was a picture of him and Carmelita Aves at prom night, the words right next to the picture read: Most likely to get married.

"Boy how wrong these guys were" the super hero said to himself as he closed the book and left the attic

It was true that he loved the women now known as Voltura at one point, but she became something evil and it was his job as a hero to stop her.

"Might as well forget what she was" White Pantera thought "and forget what we once shared"

**Romanticide by Nightwish **

"How could he do this to me?" Carmelita shouted at the top of her lungs as she stormed into her bedroom

An hour ago the worst thing that could happen to the young women came into being: Rodolfo broke up with her.

He told her that he couldn't handle dating a super villain anymore and said that he would be forced to bring her to justice the next time she committed a crime.

But what really broke the camel's back was what she saw a few minutes after the bombshell hit her. She fallowed her lover to the football field to see if they could make things right and that's when she saw it.

Sitting in the bleachers was her now ex-boyfriend kissing the new girl in school Maria. Unbeknownst to the new couple, Carmelita ran back to her home with tears in her eyes.

Now she was here, lying on her bed crying to what seemed to be no end. Suddenly she picked her head up and angrily whispered a word that she would say the rest of her criminal career.

"Vendetta"

**Broken Down by Sevendust **

"He looks like he's going to be crying for days" Carmelita thought solemnly "the poor fool"

Voltura knew Rodolfo's obsession with his ex-wife would eventually blow up in his face, she only wished she wasn't around to see the shit hit the fan.

Originally the super-villain was going to stop by White Pantera's home and mock him for a minute or two then leave, but when she saw him sobbing through his bedroom window she knew that no rude comment she made would strike her former lover harder than the fact that he had to face reality.

With that Voltura left Pantera with his misery. As she left the home of her enemies, she said a little prayer for her old flame.

**Vermillion part one by Slipknot**

He couldn't deny any longer that he was still attracted to his ex-girlfriend. She had grown up from a cute teenager to a very beautiful woman, which only made him secretly want her more.

Every time he saw Voltura in her tight spandex costume, Pantera couldn't help but let one dirty thought enter his mind. Sometimes the super hero swears that she just chose that type of clothing just to entice him.

He knew that this attraction he had for his enemy was in all meaning of the word wrong, but with Maria becoming less and less accepting with his attempts to woo her, Rodolfo knew that this was bound to happen sooner or later.

Keeping that in mind he flipped through the phone book to find Carmelita's phone number.

**Cinnamon Girl by Type O Negative **

"You know we shouldn't be seen in public together Mi Amor" Pantera informed his date for tonight as they entered the club

"Oh lighten up Rodolfo" Carmelita replied "were not in costume tonight and nobody knows that we're really White Pantera or Voltura"

"That's true, but-"

"But nothing" she interrupted "Tonight we are not a super-hero and a super-villain having a secret relationship with one another"

Miracle city's protector tried to get a word in, but his lover continued.

"Tonight we are Rodolfo Rivera and Carmelita Aves, two people trying to have a night out without fearing our identities are found out and our fragile affair is ruined" she explained "Am I clear?"

"Well yes but I am only-"Pantera tried to answer

"Am I clear?" Voltura sharply repeated

"Yes dear" her lover answered before they entered the club

**It Snows in Hell by Lordi**

Manny wasn't quite sure what to make of the sight before him. When he came home from school today, the first thing he saw was his own father kissing Voltura on the sofa.

There were a few things he could say running around in his head, but one made it from being just a thought to voicing it's self.

"Hell must've frozen over!" he said aloud

The two adults stopped their make session in shock to see the boy was home so early.

"M-m-mijo" His farther strutted "I-I can explain"

"Its fine dad, if you need me I'll be at Frida's house, bye!" the young hero quickly replied before running out the door

"What's his problem?" Voltura asked her boyfriend

**Farther Away by Evanescence**

To be honest, Rodolfo didn't know exactly what to say when he saw Voltura at his doorstep. She was soaking wet from the rain and she had taken off her helmet showing the tears that were running down her face.

"Please help me..." she whispered softly to the superhero "I can't take it anymore"

Before White Pantera could say anything, the women collapsed into his arms in tears.

"All the crime, all the hell in my life" she said while she sobbed into her love interest's chest "I can't stand it anymore!"

Rodolfo's family couldn't understand what she was ranting about, but he knew: her life as a super villain came down caused her to lose touch with everything around her and was driving the poor women mad. He knew that he had to do something for his ex-girlfriend.

"Manny, get a pillow and a blanket" he ordered "Papi, get Voltura some water"

"Dad, are you sure we should be-"his son attempted to suggest

"Now Manny!" he snapped

As his son took off in search of the items, Rodolfo laid the mentally crushed villain on the sofa.

"Its okay" he softly reassured her" I'm going to take care of you"

**Anthem of the Angels by Breaking Benjamin **

"How long as he been in there?" Frida asked her friend as they stared through hospitals room's window

The people they were referring to were Manny's father and Voltura. Three days ago, the Rivera's and the flock of fury were having another battle on the city streets. Black Cuervo was fighting White Pantera, but was losing badly. Before he could bring her down, the girl's mother jumped in front of Pantera's boot to shield her from the blow. Sadly though, the force of the attack broke Voltura's spine and left her in a coma. Rodolfo believed that what he did was wrong and brought her to a hospital where he has been helping to take care of her ever since.

"Since he brought her here" Manny replied "he doesn't come home for very long, just to shower and get something to eat then comes back here"

"Harsh" the blue haired girl replied "what about the rest of the flock?"

"Dad let them go, but they come by to visit once everyday" the boy responded" speaking of which, we better go"

Frida saw why Manny wanted to leave; Black Cuervo and Lady Gobbler were headed toward the room that their family member was in. the two kids' left in the opposite direction of the two super villains.

**Stranger Than Fiction by Five Finger Death Punch **

White Pantera could never really fully understandthe reason why Carmelita became a villain to begin with. At first he thought that maybe it was just because her mother was a super villain, but then again he turned out differently from his father.

Maybe it was because she thought it was fun, she always was a thrill seeker at heart so maybe she thought that being a criminal would be exciting and then there was his third theory.

The theory was that she only turned to a life of crime to prove a point. Throughout their relationship in high school, he always told her that he could never keep a relationship going with villain, so maybe she just did all this to prove him wrong.

But whatever the reason Carmelita chose her lifestyle, it was Rodolfo's job to stop her no matter what.

**The Night by Disturbed **

Sometimes he couldn't believe Voltura's stunts to get him to love him. But here he was, standing on the top of Miracle city volcano with one of his most dangerous enemies and she had just asked him to do the one thing he swore he would never do, especially with the likes of an Aves.

"You can forget it Voltura!" White Pantera exclaimed in anger "there is no way I'm doing to do that!"

"Don't tell me you're not curious Rodolfo" Carmelita said as she circled the hero "I can see it in your eyes"

"The answer is no!" he snapped "and that's final!"

"Why are you so against this?" she asked "who are you saving yourself for? You're ex-wife?"

The super-hero's heart sunk and his head hung low. He felt like he was going to cry, but then he felt a pair of hands place themselves on his shoulders. He look up and saw his enemy in front of him with a sadden expression on her face.

"I-I didn't mean to say that" Carmelita said solemnly "I'll leave if you want me-"

In an instance, Whit Pantera wrapped his arms around his former and placed a deep and passionate kiss onto her lips.

"I knew I could get him to do it" Carmelita thought proudly

She returned the kiss and the nights clouded sky parted and relived the moon who became the sole witness to the kiss between the two sworn enemies.


End file.
